Wind elf
The Wind Elves (Ashtari: Wind Elfe, Elfskrit: Amesha) are a genus of elves. Biology The hair colour of the Wind elves are categorized into four groups. *The Light haired, a multitude of blondish colours. From white and silver to golden blond and dark blond. About 60% of all wind elves falls into this category. *The Raven haired, coloured pitch black. About 11% of all wind elves falls into this category. *The Earthen haired, a wide palette of brownish colours, even some with rich auburn. About 20% of all wind elves fall into this category. *Last are the God touched. Two coloures make up this category. The bluish haired who are said to be touched by Zethus and the very rare brightly red haired who are said to be touched by Mohira. They make up 8% and 1% of all wind elves. History - Ancient time Once all elves were one people, living as one nation. A grey-skinned people of great grace and intellect. During the Age of Myths they fought alongside the dwarves and other mortal races against the giants and other chaotic, primordial beings.Victory was achieved which heralded the end of the Age of Myths and the dawn of a new era, a great golden era. The Era'thora kept the order of the golden era with the elves as their foremost allies. But the Era'thora faded away with time and the mortal races started guiding themselves. The elven empire rose to become the shining jewel of Solcu, their fabled capital of such beauty and perfection of form that even the gods wept tears of joy. They shared a great alliance and friendship with the half-giants who strived to continue the legacy form their forebears, the Era'thora. Together they engineered magi-tech that rivaled the great creations of the Era'thora, who never managed to recreate the legendary works of the Age of Myths. Yet all things comes to an end. The half-giants too started to fade away as their numbers dwindled. They withdrew from their elven allies, creating hidden sanctums in places hard to reach. The elves found themselves alone as a civilisation on Jebrak. They started to stagnate and become decadent. Some of them left the elven empire to seek their own path. Those who left drowned themselves in pleasure and enjoyments, forsaking the splendor they had achived alongside the half-giants. The Ashtari call it the Great Schism, when the once unified elven people became many and changed their appearences. Some called out to the gods for guidance but the gods had become more and more distant as their never ending conflict with the remaining primordial giants took up more and more of their attention. Yet one of the gods answered the desperate prayers, yet she had only treachery in mind. Arianrhod, once a beloved goddess of the Ashtari pantheon, betrayed her people. She had grown jealous of the other gods, becmong a shadow of herself, a twisted and hateful being. She schemed with a primordial giant from the Age if Myths, Shalangesh the Foul. They corrupted Asmodis, a once gentle god, with words of greed and power. He turned on everything he once stood for and became a blind and mad god who ruled over undeath and slavery. Together they plotted to sacrifice the goddess of the earth, Amatera What then commenced have been lost to time but for fragmented memories passed down as songs and folk tales. they did managed to murder the goddess. As she lay bleeding the other gods came with great anger but they realised that they had lost the faith of their people to those that would become the Trinity of Shadows. Weakened and powerless, they came under great pressure from the Trinity. It was then that Zethus, brother of Amatera who loved her more than a brother should, rose from his grief. He called out to the elves who who yet lived in the empire. At first none answered, corrupted and enslaved as they were by the Trinity. As he was about to lose all hope a single voice answered him. A male elf rose above his peers and cast of his chains. He basked in the glory of Zethus and became a vessel for his power, the first Valkyri. He went out to his breathren to spread words of justice and honour yet none listened. They attacked him and great were his wounds, his blood poured forth yet he strived on, healed by his conviction. Yet he was one and they were legion. As they closed in to finish him off they met opposition. Some had wakened from their enslavement and rose to defend the Valkyr. A great civil war errupted in the capital. Thousands of elves perished in the skirmishes, rives of blood running over the once pristine streets and walls, but the servants and slaves of the Trinity vastly outnumbered the stalwart and true elves. Though it was not in vain. This gave the remaining gods renewed strength and they pushed back the Trinity. They rescued the dying goddess and fled the fallen empire. Out unto the verdant plains they fleed, fertile farmlands, bountiful meadows and plains of grass. There they gathered to mourn as Amatera lay dying. It was then that the Valkyr strode fortth to where the goddess lay bleeding. He had become one with the powers of Zethus, his hair turned a vivi blue, his skin an alabaster white and his eyes had become pools of lightning. Arius the Noble he would be remembered as. He spoke to the gods, telling them that as he ascneded to become a Valkyr he realised a way to save the goddess, though the price would be high. He would act as conduit for all elves and through the union of himelf and the goddess would he be able to channel it all into healing her wounds which the other gods had been unable to heal. Though healed she would not be, rebirthed she would be instead. As a single will did the elves pour their faith and souls into Arius who joined with the goddess as one. As she healed through rebith did life leave Arius, who drew his last breath as hers grew steady and strong. As Amatera rose she fully understood what had been given. It was said that in ancient times the elves had been immortal, never dying of age. That immortality had been sacrificed along with Arius to give rebirth to Amatera. She cried out in great sorrow and of loss, the force of her grief manifested in a terrifying drought. The fertile lands desertified in mere moments and a sand storm formed, so large it turned day into night. The mighty storm fell upon the cities and capital of the empire, forever burying the corrupted and twisted slaves of the Trinity. Zethus gazed upon the elves who had given so much for his beloved sister and gave his blessing to them all, forever changing them from what they once were. The other gods also gave their blessings, giving the elves the apprearence they have today. Many scholars have wondered at this part of the folklore, questioning why the gods would have looked so different compared to their followers' original apprearence. Some instead claim that the Ashtari tribes changed in appearence during the great nomadic era. As they changed so too did how they viewed the gods. The Erdeicken were the main followers of Amatera and thus they would envision her as themselves: Earthen hair and eyes, tall of body and limb and the ability to tan slightly. Though one part most likely hold some truth and that is that Zethus blessed the Ashtari the most, which resulted in their pale complexion compared to the other elves as Zethus had been described since the Age of Myths as being as pale as white alabaster. -5000 The nomadic era -4100 The Grand Archipelago -3600 The divergence -3000 Founding of Windland -2000 The Täjaran Wars -600 The Little Wars -200 Unification of Windland Mythology In times before times, the gods of gods ruled the endless skies, joined through the ribbons of the motion or wind of creation. A young god of gods were born, her light the most perfect of lights. Sura she was named and all the gods of gods rejoiced at the brith of another of their siblings. As time passed she gave birth to many daughters, the most beautiful of daughters she named Solcu. Yet all were not well for the daughters. Many turned out barren, unable to bring forth children of their own. Only Solcu proved fertile as many a children were born and spread out all over her glory. The giants were the first, great beings of primordial power. Great and terrible, they tormented their mother. The mortal races sprang forth in the shadow of the giants, much death and destruction were given them by the giants. The plight and terror of the mortals brought forth the first of the gods, children of the giants. Rahman, god of light, stars and the sky and Heliset, goddess of death, darkness and mourning. They brought much peace to the mortals as they fought the giants. Other gods rose, foremost among them were Zethus, god of honour, justice, courage and lightning. Amatera, Mohira, Bhasr and many others rose to fight the giants. As the other gods fought it gave rest to Rahmam and Heliset. Heliset strove to give guidance to the fallen of the mortals, to give the living a chance at mourning their dead in peace. Through burning of the fallen they'd be freed from the chains of pain and suffering, being allowed peace. Rahman instead gazed upon the mortals and chose some of them to be the foremost of all mortals. They would be called Ashtari, children of the motion, also known as the elves. Windland Population: Windland is the name given to the duchies of the Wind elves. Once a nation only in name, made up by the seven original duchies founded by the seven tribes who went west when the wind elven tribes split at the great archipelago between Jebrak, Yaleka and Täjara. It was founded 3000 years when the first wave of tribes came to the region and pushed back the primitive and brutal natives who once lived there. The first wave were the Schwarzkronen, the Lichtzeigter and the Erdeicken. The second wave were the remaining four tribes, the Sturmboren, the Schwarzbogen, the Rödrosen and the Elbenvors. They founded the first seven duchies and with time the other duchies came to be, either through various political reasons or through direct need for more land. Westland Duchy Population: 3 400 000 Capital: Silberdorf Capital Population: 240 000 The Westland duchy is the oldest duchy of the unified Windland. The old tribe of Schwarzkronen were among the first three tribes who migrated to northwestern Yaleka. The name of the tribe means "Blackcrown", named so as they have the majority of raven haired elves. They marched on towards the mountains while the Lichtzeiger prefered the sunbathed coastal region and the Erdeicken settled for the deep oak forests. Always on the forefront of technological progression as the tribe most devoted to Bhasr, seeking out mineral rich lands to acquire the metals necessary for their latest creations. They encountered a remote dwarven mining settlement whom they befriended, nurturing a partnership with the Imperial dwarves in the fields of metalurgy and engineering that would last for millennium. It was the Chieftain and High shaman of the Schwarzkronen, Waldemar, who came up with the formula for a new type of steel which would be easier to produce, together with some of the finest dwarven smiths. He took the name of Stahlschmidt for himself and all of his kin, becoming the first duke of Westland. The Stahlschmidts have ruled Westland for three millennium, making it the richest duchy in al lof Windland, much thanks to the mineral rich eastern slopes of the Durvek mountain range. Their crest is coloured in rich gold and deep emerald green as they consider gold and emeralds their greatest wealth besides their superb steel. Silberdorf is the capital of Westland. It started out as the hub of mining and manufacturing on the edge of dwarven lands. As trade with the dwarves blossomed it grew to become a large city. Flachenland Duchy Population: 6 000 000 Capital: Gelbenburg City Population: 500 000 The Flachenland duchy, once known as Eickenland, is one of the oldest states of the unified Windland. The old tribe of Erdeicken settled the immense oak forests of central Windland, seeing it as a gift from their goddess Amatera. Erdeicken means World Oak in Ashtari. A clan that pride themselves in their ties to the earth and the lands, they started to clear the central forests for farming. After two millennium the former densly forested Eickenland had become a vast network of farmlands and orchards, sepeared by bands of oak trees. The Erdeicken learned at the end of the first millennium that too much clearing of land would degrade and spoil the soil, turning it into a dustbowl. The ruling duke of the time spent his lifetime to revitalize the impoverised soil, restoring it as the main breadbasket of Windland. It was renamed as Flachenland, to mirror how the land had been transformed. Erntenburg is the capital of Flachenland, the largest city in all of Windland. It was the unofficial capital of Windland prior to the end of the Little Wars. The Council of Dukes held their meetings here, debating issues which involved all the duchies, such as the declaration of eternal hostilities against the Täjara Empire which were uniformly voted for by the dukes. Lichtland Duchy Population: 5 000 000 Capital: Lichtenbuckt City Population: 400 000 Grönenwald Duchy Population: 2 800 000 Capital: Waldenburg City Population: 150 000 The Grönenwald Duchy is the largest duchy of Windland, covered by coniferous woods in the north and deciduous woods in the south. The Schwarzbogen tribe settled the north central woods of Windland during the second migrational wave. The tribe's name means "Blackbow". Named so after their legendary bows from the ancient past, large longbows made from the wonderous Ebon wood of northern Jebrak.Grönenwald they named the woods, meaning "Greenwood" in Ashtari. A reclusive tribe devoted to the Huntress, Artise. Waldenburg is the capital of Grönenwald. It became under siege by the Täjara Empire during their first crusade into Windland. The human legions broke against the thick granite walls with the Sturmmark and Westland forces hammering their rear, their strength spent enduring the howling winds of Nordmark and the ceaseless harrassment of the elusive Elbenvors warriors. Sturmmark Duchy Population: 4 000 000 Capital: Sturmstadt Capital Population: 340 000 Elbenland Duchy Population: 2 100 000 Capital: Elbensten Capital Population: 160 000 Rosenland Duchy Population: 2 000 000 Capital: Siebenstrom Capital Population: 240 000 Mitterland Duchy Population: Capital: Brandenfeld Capital Population: 200 000 Nordmark Duchy Population: 800 000 Capital: Grauenwackt Capital Population: 120 000 Eickenmark Duchy Population: Capital: Artisenheim Capital Population: 140 000 Westmark Duchy Population: 1 200 000 Capital: Magnisburg Capital Population: 110 000 Steilenland Duchy Population: 1 600 000 Capital: Hochdorf Capital Population: 100 000 Colonial cities Westereichen Population: 340 000 Westereichen is the largest of the colonial cities of the Wind elves (The size of the island which it controls is comparable to Mallorca or Lys from asoiaf). Founded as the main base of operations for raiders into eastern Täjara. In modern times it's as large as Sturmstadt of Sturmmark. Over the millenium long conflict with Täjara, Westereichen have traded hands between the humans and the elves numerous times. Last time occurred 1500 years ago and ot have been firmly under control by the elves since then, despite the numerous sieges and invasion by the Täjaran legions. The populous city is dominated by the great Sky Dome, the largest domed building in the known world. The walls of the cavernous hall under the dome are covered with murals depicting the many victories and losses of the wind elves in the regions west of Windland. It was about 1450 years ago that a group of leprechauns from the penninsula in the south east arrived. They were under siege from Waldghast and had sent out numerous emmisaries to seek aid. They elves would have refused them as they were already occupied with the war effort against Täjara. It was the young Alysa Eickmann who swayed the high command. The only daughter of Raveus II Eickmann and seventh in line. Young and untested in battle yet it was she who persuaded the grizzled old generals to pledge the full might of Westereichen to the Leprechauns aid. It was during the Second Waldghast Invasion that she would become known as Alysa the Bold. The greatest of the murals of the Sky Dome depicts the most glorious battle, when the elven warriors joined the leprechauns to push back the waldghasts. A great line of spearmen faces an assault of towering Waldghasts, Alysa the Bold holding the vanguard while blowing a mighty battlehorn with badgerbull cavalry and Segelritters charging on the flanks as elven archers rain arrows and bolts from the rear. Sudwackt Population: 100 000 Founded a century into the conflict with Täjara. Guards the entrance into the Windless sea. The largest naval battle in Wind elven history were fought here against Täjara. It is recorded as the first major battle where a large number of cannons were used, which allowed the Wind elves to defeat the vastly numerically superior Täjaran fleet. Osterburg Population: 120 000 Founded 1800 years ago. Base of operations in the east against Täjara. Landsluss Population: 80 000 Founded 1000 years ago to strengthen Wind elven presence in the eastern Yaleka as the Thama humans revolted against Täjaran oppression with wind elven support. Schwarzwald Population: 210 000 Founded 200 years ago by Vandenar Stahlschmidt and his explorational expedition. Known for it's export of exotic herbs, spices, medicinal plants, goods and the precious ebon wood of Jebrak. Hostilities with the jungle goblins lead to much strife until the fall of the goblin empire, which has been seen as a golden opportunity for the evles to claim more of the jungle and it's precious resources. Wustbrisen Population: 35 000 Founded 180 years ago. The last stop before explorers and adventurers enters the Jebrak desert, inhabited by the goblin empire which controlled much of Jebrak. A hundred years ago the mighty goblin empire crumbled and fractured as the capital and much of it's heartland burned in lava and magma. This has allowed the elves to more freely enter the immense desert in search of relics of the past. Countless ruins can be found under the sands, the fabled capital of the proto-elves is rumored to be somewhere close to the inland sea. Sudereichen Population: 20 000 Youngest of the seven cities, founded less than 100 years ago. A large fleet patrols it's waters as the relations with the Sudrovian ogres sours. Technology The Wind elves boast that they have the most advanced technology in the known world. It advanced in strides during the Little Wars as they learned to harness the power of steam. Now their steambased technology can be found all over the worlds thanks to the influence of the colonial cities. Humans who are enemies of Täjara are frequent customers of the Engineer's Union. Everything from primitive rifles to techlimbs which allows maimed warriors to be of use again. The techlimbs are among the inventions that the Union pride themselves with the most. An ingenious array of gears and parts controlled thorugh a complex pattern of magical runes which can be used as replacement for any lost arm or leg. The humans and other species pays their lost limb's weight in gold for a techlimb. Enormous steam engine installations powers the cities of Windland, enabling the Engineer's Union to innovate even more magnificent technology. The large steamships are rapidly replacing the old ships that relied only on sails and oars. These steamships uses the latest steam technology to propel themselves, aided by sails. Some of the most ingenious engineers belive that it's possible to achieve flight with the power of steam and a little bit of magic which would change the way wars are done for all eternity. So far it's just an ambitious idea but a handful have devoted their entire life to make it happen.The inventioned of the early rifle have changed the way the Wind elves fight, making the ancient use of spears and shields obsolete. Most research goes into combining technology and magic. To combine technology and magic has always been the most ambitious goal of most advanced sentient species as it's been proven to be vastly superior to anything technological or magical. The most legendary artifacts found from ancient times, even as far back as from the Age of Myths, are referred to as magitech. Untouched by time, they can perform what more primitive societies deem as miracles. Some scholars speculate that the ancient elven homeland had an abundance of magitech, probably developed together with the half-giants whose remote enclaves can be found all over the world. The only way to prove this hypothesis would be to find and excavate the buried complexes which is not without peril as folktales speak of terrors beyond elven imagination and elven imagination is as vast as the sky. Architecture Wind elven architecture follow four principals: Golden ratio, beauty, practicality and airy open spaces with a constant breeze. Wind, the motion of air or motion at all is the center point of wind elven philosophy and society. This has had the effect on their architecture that they prefer to build large airy buildings. Large rooms and corridors high of roof. Tall towers, mighty domes and enourmous halls. All built to accomodate a constant flow of air through the halls and rooms, simulating a slight breeze. Race Relations The other Elves: Asha: Friends Aingeleen: Revered Jungle elves: Enemies The Dwarves: Imperial: Friends Desert: Unfriendly Jungle: Neutral The Humans: Täjara: Eternal enemy Thama: Friends Blodtorstigor: Loathing and disgust The Leprechauns: Forest: Neutral Jungle: Friendly The Goblins: All these little critters: Mostly hostilities The Orcs: Island: Friendly Other: Neutral The Kaaradi: Below ground: Hostilities Urshari: Friendly to those in windland The Trolls: Wild: Hostilities City: Neutral The Aldash: Neutral The Dracon: Great friends The Ogres: Neutral but souring. The ogres do not take kindly to the elves claiming the northern island for themselves, eventhough the ogres had no presence nor interest in the island. Category: Races